Und sie lieben sich doch! Kap 1 EroVersion
by Zauberfee1979
Summary: Die ausführliche Version des ersten Kapitels von Und sie lieben sich doch! Achtung! Detaillierte Erotik an der Stelle mit der Besenkammer!


_Huhu ihr Lieben!_

_So...zum Jahresabschluss gibt es hier mal ein bisschen „Erwachsenenkram"! _

_Einigen dürfte das Kapitel im Großen und Ganzen zwar schon bekannt sein, allerdings ist hier die Stelle in der Besenkammer endlich ausführlich zu lesen, da ich sie ursprünglich mal so geschrieben, dann aber zensiert hatte! ;)_

_Ich hoffe es gefällt Euch...und falls ich hiermit noch neue Leser begeistern kann...ich dürft gerne ab Kapitel 2 in der „normalen" Geschichte weiter lesen! ;)_

_Eure Zauberfee_

_**

* * *

**_

WARNUNG:

_**Die Stelle in der Besenkammer ist wirklich ausführlich und nichts für Kinder! Ihr findet hier detaillierte Erotik und wer das nicht lesen möchte oder darf, dem kann ich nur empfehlen mit dem 1. Kapitel der regulären Geschichte zu beginnen!**_

**

* * *

**

Und sie lieben sich doch

**Kapitel 1 – Das Unmögliche geschieht **

Irritiert öffnete sie die Augen. Wo war sie hier nur? Sie blinzelte und sah sich um. Ihr Blick fiel auf die vielen Regale mit Büchern, die um sie herum standen, dann auf den gemütlichen Sessel, in dem sie geschlafen hatte. Nur das kräftige Mondlicht, welches durch die großen Fenster fiel, machte es ihr möglich, ihre Umgebung zu erkennen.

Mit Entsetzen erinnerte sie sich. Sie war in der Bücherei. Wie spät war es denn um Himmelswillen? Sie blickte auf ihre Uhr und musste feststellen, dass es fast Mitternacht war. Zum Glück hatte sie noch niemand hier gefunden, das hätte sonst tierischen Ärger gegeben. Warum hatte Madam Pince sie denn nicht geweckt als sie ging?

‚Na, weil du dich in die hinterste Ecke verzogen hast mit deinem neu ausgeliehenen Buch, um auch ja deine Ruhe zu haben' antwortete ihr Gewissen. Ja, das stimmte allerdings. Das Buch war so spannend, dass sie gar nicht bemerkte, wie die Zeit vergangen war und irgendwann war sie dann wohl über dem Lesen eingeschlafen.

Sie sah sich wieder um. Ja, da am Boden lag auch das Buch, dass sie so sehr beschäftigt hatte. Warum hatte sie denn niemand gesucht?  
‚Weil du zu Harry und Ron gesagt hast, du würdest in Ruhe lesen wollen und anschließend gleich in den Schlafsaal gehen.'  
Ja, daran hatte sie schon gar nicht mehr gedacht.

Na ja, was soll's? dachte sie und streckte sich erst mal genüsslich. Dann nahm sie das Buch und schlich leise aus der Bibliothek in den Gang, um von dort aus eben so leise in den Gemeinschaftsraum zu gelangen. Hoffentlich würde Filch sie nicht entdecken.

_**oooOOOooo**_

Als sie gerade wieder um eine Ecke in einen anderen Gang bog, blieb sie wie angewurzelt stehen. Ihr Gegenüber tat es ihr gleich. Um ein Haar wären sie zusammen gestoßen. Wer war denn außer ihr und den Lehrern noch um diese Uhrzeit unterwegs? fragte sie sich und blickte langsam an der Gestalt vor ihr entlang nach oben, um demjenigen ins Gesicht zu sehen.

„Malfoy?! Was machst du denn hier?" Das hatte ihr ja gerade noch gefehlt. Ausgerechnet dieser arrogante Schnösel.  
„Granger! Dasselbe könnte ich dich auch fragen" antwortete er ihr ziemlich gereizt, aber auch überrascht, wie sie deutlich an seiner Stimme hören konnte.

Klang er nicht sogar ein wenig erleichtert? Wahrscheinlich, weil sie kein Lehrer war. Bei dem Gedanken musste sie ein wenig schmunzeln, was sich aber gleich wieder legte, als sie seinen nächsten Kommentar hörte. „Ein Schlammblut um diese Uhrzeit ganz alleine in Hogwarts unterwegs? Hast du denn gar keine Angst ohne deine Bodyguards?" fragte er mit einem amüsierten und wie immer sehr arroganten Tonfall.  
Hermine musste schwer schlucken, denn am liebsten wäre sie ihm an die Gurgel gesprungen vor Zorn. Stattdessen atmete sie tief durch und versuchte so gelassen wie möglich zu klingen.

„Etwas Niveauvolleres hatte ich von dir gar nicht erwartet" erwiderte sie nur und wollte sich umdrehen, um weiter zu gehen. Doch plötzlich blieben beide wie vom Donner gerührt stehen, als sie ein verdächtig lautes Miauen hörten.

„Mrs. Norris" brachten beide gleichzeitig entsetzt hervor. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein. Erst dieser Lackaffe und nun auch noch Filch. Das war eindeutig nicht ihr Tag.

Gehetzt sah sie sich um. Da, da vorne war eine kleine Besenkammertür in der Wand. Ohne weiter nachzudenken, packte sie Malfoy am Arm und zog ihn hinter sich her in den kleinen Schrank.

**_oooOOOooo_**

Der wollte erst etwas erwidern, ließ es dann aber bleiben, da er genauso wenig von Filch erwischt werden wollte wie Hermine.  
Sie passten beide gerade so in das kleine Kämmerchen und mussten ziemlich eng aneinander stehen. Hermine konnte seinen Atem auf ihrem Gesicht spüren und sie bekam eine Gänsehaut davon, wenn auch keine unangenehme. Ärgerlich versuchte sie diesen Gedanken schnell wieder zu verscheuchen.

„Na Granger, wenn du ein Rendezvous mit mir haben wolltest, hättest du es einfach nur sagen brauchen" meine Malfoy von oben herab.  
„Ich mit dir ein Date? Bist du noch ganz richtig im Kopf?" schrie sie ihn an. „So was von überheblich. Ich hätte dich da draußen einfach stehen lassen sollen, dann würdest du jetzt sehen was du davon hast. Du bist wohl der Überzeugung, du wärst unwiderstehlich, was?" brüllte sie weiter, ohne darauf Rücksicht zu nehmen, das Malfoy wie verrückt versuchte ihr anzudeuten, sie solle leiser sein.

Filch war sicherlich nicht mehr weit weg, und wenn sie so weiter schrie, hätte er die beiden in null Komma nichts gefunden. Nach was diese ganze Situation für Filch aussehen musste, konnte er sich ausmalen. Bei dem Gedanken daran musste er leicht lächeln, was sie nur noch mehr aufbrachte.

Draußen konnte er inzwischen deutlich Filch hören, wie er mit Mrs. Norris sprach. Um Hermine zum Schweigen zu bringen, fiel ihm einfach keine andere Möglichkeit ein, als sie zu küssen. Ihre Lippen fühlten sich so warm auf den seinen an. Im ersten Moment spürte er noch, wie sie total verkrampft war, doch er konnte auch fühlen, wie sie sich langsam entspannte. Ihre eben noch fest aufeinander gepressten Lippen wurden weich und ja tatsächlich, sie erwiderte seinen Kuss.

Er hatte erst noch die Augen offen, schließlich wollte er sie ja nur ruhig stellen, doch als er spürte, wie gut sich der Kuss anfühlte, konnte er nicht anders und schloss sie. Er legte ihr eine Hand um die Taille und zog sie näher zu sich heran, seine andere Hand vergrub er in ihren Haaren. Sie schlang ihm ebenfalls die Arme um den Körper, wodurch sie jetzt noch näher beieinander standen. Er konnte sogar ihren Herzschlag spüren, der ziemlich schnell und aufgeregt war und ihm ging es selbst nicht besser.

Er wurde noch etwas mutiger, denn der Kuss fühlte sich einfach zu gut an, und stupste ihre Lippen leicht mit seiner Zunge an. Und ja, sie öffnete tatsächlich ihren Mund ein wenig und ließ ihn gewähren. Es durchzuckte ihn wie einen elektrischen Schlag, als sich ihre Zungenspitzen berührten. Sie waren beide erst ganz vorsichtig, doch der Kuss wurde immer leidenschaftlicher. Seine eine Hand durchwühlte ihr Haar, während die andere ihren Rücken streichelte. Er zog sie immer näher zu sich hin, und auch ihre Hände glitten über seinen Rücken.

Sie wussten beide nicht, wie lange sie schon so dastanden, das Zeitgefühl war ihnen gänzlich abhanden gekommen. Als sie sich atemlos voneinander lösten, konnten sie sich nur anblicken. Seine stahlblauen Augen funkelten sie herausfordernd an und ihre endlos tiefgründigen braunen Augen strahlten zurück. Die Zeit um sie herum schien still zu stehen.  
Doch leider war dieser kurze magische Augenblick viel zu schnell vorbei.

Als ihr richtig bewusst wurde, was gerade geschehen war, war sie entsetzt. Entsetzt über sich selber und vor allem über die Gefühle, die sie dabei hatte. Ehe sie wusste wie ihr geschah hatte sie auch schon die Hand erhoben und ihm eine gehörige Ohrfeige verpasst.  
Sie riss die Schranktür auf und rannte davon, ließ ihn einfach wie versteinert in dem Schrank stehen.

**_oooOOOooo_**

Was war da gerade nur geschehen? Hatte er sie wirklich geküsst? Und warum fand er es so unglaublich schön? Ausgerechnet mit diesem Schlammblut Granger! Angewidert wischte er sich den Mund ab, doch ganz hinten in einer Ecke seines Verstandes sagte eine Stimme zu ihm: ‚Steh zu deinen Gefühlen. Dein Getue und auch das Abwischen ist doch nur Show, um dich selbst zu beruhigen.' Schnell brachte er diese Stimme mit einem ärgerlichen Schnauben zur Ruhe.

Die Stelle, auf die sie eben geschlagen hatte brannte wie Feuer und er legte seine Hand darauf. Als er merkte, dass er schon wieder anfing von ihr zu träumen, presste er ärgerlich die Lippen aufeinander und nahm mit einer hastigen Bewegung seine Hand wieder runter. Das würde sie ihm büßen. ‚Einen Malfoy schlägt man nicht! Und dieses Schlammblut schon gar nicht' brauste er in Gedanken auf.

Vorsichtig blicke er auf den Gang hinaus, um sich zu vergewissern, dass Filch auch wirklich weg war, dann stürmte er ebenfalls in Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum davon.

**_oooOOOooo_**

‚Was fällt diesem Idioten eigentlich ein? Hat der mich doch tatsächlich geküsst! Ich glaub´ es ja wohl nicht!' Innerlich vor sich hinschimpfend stapfte Hermine durch die schier endlosen Gänge von Hogwarts und versuchte ihre Gefühle wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Ihre Lippen kribbelten noch von seinem Kuss und ihre Haare sahen ziemlich zerzaust aus, wie sie mit einem kurzen Blick in eines der Fenster auf dem Gang feststellte.

Endlich stand sie vor dem Porträtloch und sprach leise das Passwort. Das Gemälde schwang auf und sie schlüpfte schnell hinein, damit sie nicht doch noch irgendwer dabei erwischte, wie sie hier draußen unterwegs war.

Aber schlafen konnte sie jetzt nicht, also ließ sie sich auf einen Sessel vor dem Kamin fallen und holte einmal tief Luft. Alles an ihr roch noch nach ihm und seinem Rasierwasser. ‚Wow was für ein Kuss', träumte sie vor sich hin, bis ihr bewusst wurde, was sie da gerade gedacht hatte.

‚Hör auf so einen Unsinn zu denken Granger. Er ist der Feind und hat sich nur einen Spaß mit dir erlaubt' scholt sie sich selbst. Aber auch bei ihr meldete sich ganz hinten eine kleine Stimme: ‚gib doch zu, dass es dir gefallen hat. Du fandest es einfach himmlisch von ihm geküsst zu werden.'

Mit einem lauten „Pah, dass ich nicht lache" brachte sie diese Stimme zum Schweigen und ging, nein stampfte in den Schlafsaal, wo sie in ihr Bett plumpste und in einen unruhigen Schlaf fiel, in dem sie immer wieder Malfoy vor sich sah und seinen Mund auf ihrem spürte.

**_oooOOOooo_**

Malfoy ging es nicht besser. Immer wieder wälzte er sich in seinem Bett hin und her. ‚Wie hat das nur passieren können? Warum ausgerechnet mir IHR? Es gibt so viele Mädchen an der Schule und nicht wenige davon sind scharf auf mich, aber nein, ich musste ja unbedingt die Granger küssen!'

Nach einiger Zeit, in der er einfach nicht einschlafen konnte, stand er wieder auf und sah aus dem Fenster des Schlafsaals hinaus auf die Länderein Hogwarts. Der Wind wiegte die Baumwipfel sanft hin und her und von seiner Position aus konnte er den Schwarzen See sehen, wie er im Mondlicht glitzerte.

Gedankenverloren hatte er seinen Umhang wieder zur Hand genommen und roch daran. Wie gut er noch nach ihr duftete. Irgendwie ein wenig nach Vanille und Früchten. Er rieb seine Wange an dem rauen Stoff und dachte wieder zurück an den Kuss. Wie weich ihre Lippen waren und wie sehr sein Bauch gekribbelt hatte als ihre Zungen sich trafen.

‚Was zum Teufel denkst du da eigentlich?' schrie er sich innerlich selber an und warf den Umhang verärgert in die nächste Ecke.

**_oooOOOooo_**

Irgendwann fand er dann doch noch etwas Schlaf, wenn auch viel zu wenig. Dementsprechend müde und schlecht gelaunt saß er dann auch beim Frühstück. Doch unbewusst wanderte sein Blick immer wieder zum Gryffindortisch. Warum war sie heute noch nicht beim Frühstück? Potter und das Wiesel waren doch auch da.

‚Warum denkst du schon wieder über dieses Schlammblut nach?' innerlich kochte er vor Wut. Warum hatte sie nur so ein Chaos in seinem Inneren hinterlassen? Und das mit nur einem einzigen Kuss? Seine Gedanken fuhren Achterbahn und beim kleinsten Gedanken an sie fühlte er sich, als hätte er einen ganzen Schwarm goldener Schnatze im Bauch. Er schüttelte den Kopf, was ihm einen komischen Blick von den anderen Slytherins einbrachte.

Als er dies bemerkte, stand er ärgerlich auf und stolzierte wütend und mit wehendem Umhang aus der großen Halle. Verwundert sahen ihm die anderen hinterher.

**_oooOOOooo_**

„Hermine, willst du heute nicht frühstücken?" fragte Ginny besorgt. Sie hatte mitbekommen, dass Hermine sich die ganze Nacht von einer Seite auf die andere geworfen hatte. Was war nur passiert, was sie so verwirrt hatte? Und warum kam sie gestern erst so spät zurück? Wo war sie nur so lange?

Doch Ginny traute sich nicht, ihre Freundin das alles zu fragen. Hermine würde schon zu ihr kommen, wenn sie reden wollte. Schließlich hatte sie das bisher immer so gemacht. Wenn Hermine eines nicht leiden konnte, dann war es jemand der andauernd nachfragte, was denn mit ihr los sei.

„Ginny ich hab heute keinen Hunger. Bitte sag den anderen, dass ich noch etwas liegen bleibe." Zum Glück war heute Wochenende und sie musste nicht auch noch in den Unterricht gehen, denn sie hätte sich heute sicherlich nicht konzentrieren können.  
„Bist du dir sicher? Was ist denn nur los? Geht es dir nicht gut?"  
„Nein, es ist wirklich alles bestens, ich hab heute nur keinen Appetit."

„Na, wenn du es sagst. Du weißt aber, dass du mit mir immer über alles reden kannst, wenn dich was bedrückt, ja?"  
„Ja Ginny, das weiß ich" gab sie lächelnd zurück „Danke."  
„OK Hermine, ich geh dann mal" und schon war sie aus dem Schlafsaal verschwunden.

Hermine blieb alleine zurück. Eigentlich hatte sie sich ja noch mal hinlegen und etwas schlafen wollen, aber jetzt, wo sie dafür endlich Zeit und Ruhe hatte, konnte sie nicht mehr einschlafen. Erst störte sie das Ticken ihrer Armbanduhr, dann war ihr das Kopfkissen zu unbequem, und schließlich konnte sie das Rascheln der Bettdecke nicht mehr ertragen.

Also stand sie auf, zog sich an, verließ den Schlafsaal und den Gryffindorturm und begab sich auf den Weg zur Bücherei. Das war Hermines absoluter Lieblingsplatz in Hogwarts und hier hatte man vor allem am Wochenende fast immer seine Ruhe.

Als sie so gedankenverloren durch die Gänge schlenderte, kam sie wieder an dem Wandschrank vorbei. Unwillkürlich musste sie stehen bleiben und ihn anstarren. Was war an diesem Schrank so anders, dass ihr hier so etwas passierte? Ein kleines Lächeln stahl sich auf ihr Gesicht als sie an gestern zurück dachte.

**_oooOOOooo_**

Ziellos war er durch Hogwarts gelaufen, Hauptsache weg von den anderen, die ihn schon den ganzen Morgen mit ihren komischen Blicken durchbohrten. Wie vom Donner gerührt blieb er stehen, als er sich bewusst wurde, wo er gerade war. Auch das noch. Er war wieder bei dem Schrank von gestern gelandet und da stand auch noch SIE. Sie starrte auf den Schrank und, er glaubte seinen Augen nicht zu trauen, sie lächelte.

Sie sah richtig glücklich aus. Auch er begann zu lächeln, als er sie so da stehen sah. ‚Also bin ich nicht der einzige, der etwas durch den Wind ist' dachte er amüsiert. Doch was sollte er jetzt tun? Am liebsten wäre er zu ihr hingegangen und hätte sie wieder in diesen kleinen Schrank gezogen, um das von gestern zu wiederholen, und noch mehr.

‚Du hast sie ja nicht mehr alle.' schimpfte er mit sich selbst. Aber irgendwie wollte er in diesem Augenblick nicht auf seine innere Stimme hören. Sie sah zu süß aus, wie sie da so stand. Die Haare waren vom Schlafen noch ein wenig verwurstelt und selbst auf diese Entfernung konnte er jede noch so winzige Kleinigkeit an ihr erkennen. Er sah, dass sie ihre Arme um sich geschlungen hatte, und er bemerkte auch, dass ihr ein kleiner wohliger Schauer über den Rücken lief.

Langsam und sehr leise ging er weiter auf sie zu. Sie war so in Gedanken, dass sie ihn überhaupt nicht bemerkte. Er schaffe es unbemerkt hinter sie, dann legte er ihr von hinten die Hände auf die Augen und fragte mit verstellter Stimme: „Wer bin ich?"

Entsetzt drehte sie sich um und blickte in seine sturmgrauen Augen. Sie wollte erst etwas Bissiges erwidern, doch wie er sie so ansah, so ohne jeglichen Spott in den Augen, da brachte sie kein Wort heraus, sie stand einfach nur da und sah ihn mit großen Augen an. Einen kurzen Moment standen sie so da, bis sich plötzlich ihre Lippen wieder trafen. Keiner von beiden wusste, wie es dazu kam oder wer den Abstand verringert hatte, sie wussten nur, dass es eben so war. Sie küssten sich! Schon wieder!

Erst wieder nur ganz vorsichtig, da keiner von beiden so genau wusste, wie der andere denn reagieren würde, dann doch immer leidenschaftlicher. Als beide nach Luft schnappen mussten, sahen sie sich wieder in die Augen. Malfoy grinste sie frech an „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du so gut küssen kannst Granger."  
„Ich hätte dir das ebenso wenig zugetraut Malfoy."

„Oh, ich kann nicht nur so gut küssen" erwiderte er mit einem viel sagenden Blick.  
Sie lächelte ihn schelmisch und gleichzeitig verführerisch an und sagte: „Das kann ja jeder einfach so behaupten."  
„Werd nicht frech, sonst beweis ich es dir."  
„Ach ja?"

Mit einem „Ja" auf den Lippen schob er sie in den Wandschrank und schloss die Türe hinter sich.  
„Und was wollen wir jetzt hier?" fragte sie gespielt gelangweilt.  
Doch statt zu antworten zog er sie heftig zu sich hin und küsste sie wieder, diesmal noch leidenschaftlicher als vorher und seine Hände gingen auf Wanderschaft.

Erst streichelte er ihr zärtlich den Rücken, dann wanderte er hinunter zu ihrem Po. Sie holte erschrocken Luft, als sie seine Hände dort spürte, doch gleichzeitig wusste sie schon, dass sie weder die Kraft noch die Lust hatte sich zu wehren. Sie wollte, dass er damit weiter machte und sie an noch ganz anderen Stellen berührte.

**_oooOOOooo_**

Sie stöhnte leicht auf als er ihre Pobacken massierte und er freute sich innerlich sehr darüber, denn jetzt wusste er, dass sie es genauso wollte wie er.

Da sie heute keinen Unterricht hatten, trug zum Glück keiner von beiden den, in diesem Falle, recht lästigen Umhang. Er hatte nur ein T-Shirt und eine Jeans an, während sie eine zartblaue Bluse und einen Rock trug. Während er sie weiter sanft küsste wanderten seine Lippen ihren Hals entlang nach unten bis zum Ausschnitt ihrer Bluse.

Er streichelte ihren Hals mit seiner Zunge, während er ihr langsam die Bluse aufknöpfte. Sie hatte den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt und genoss das was er da mit ihr machte. Sie wuschelte durch seine Haare und war überrascht darüber wie sehr er sie schon erregt hatte. Plötzlich merkte sie wie er sich am Verschluss ihres BHs zu schaffen machte. Einen kurzen Moment war sie total verlegen und wollte sich dagegen wehren, doch als er ihre jetzt nackten Brüste mit sanften Küssen liebkoste entspannte sie sich wieder.

Sie zog ihm nun sein T-Shirt aus und streichelte seinen nackten Oberkörper, was ihm nun ein leichtes Stöhnen entlockte. ‚ich hab gleich keinen Platz mehr in meiner Hose!' dachte er bei sich. ‚Diese Frau ist einfach der Wahnsinn! Ich will sie so sehr, wie ich noch nie in meinem Leben etwas wollte!' Er streifte ihren Rock von den Hüften und so stand sie jetzt nur noch in ihrem Slip vor ihm. Einen kurzen Moment betrachtete er ihren wohlgeformten Körper mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht.

Er sah, dass sie leicht rot im Gesicht wurde, als er sie so musterte. „Du bist wunderschön!" raunte er ihr zu und ließ seine Hände und seinen Mund weiter über ihren Körper gleiten. Er wollte sich jedes Merkmal an Ihr genauestens einprägen; mit seinen Augen, seinem Mund und seinen Händen.

Sie fühlte sich so glücklich wie noch nie zu vor. Vor allem, als er ihr sagte, sie sei wunderschön. Bei diesem Satz machte ihr Herz einen riesigen Sprung, und sie wusste genau, sie wollte ihn. Sie wollte ihn bei sich, ja, in sich spüren. Und er sollte das auch sicher wissen, deshalb öffnete sie seinen Gürtel und anschließend die Knöpfe an seiner Jeans, die ihm auch sogleich bis auf die Knie herunterrutschte.

Er war etwas verdutz, im nächsten Moment jedoch freute er sich riesig. Ja, er wollte sie wirklich. Er streifte ihre letzte Hülle hinunter während er sie immer wieder überall küsste und sie tat es ihm gleich. Beide standen nun nackt wie Gott sie schuf voreinander in dieser engen Besenkammer, und sahen sich verliebt in die Augen.  
„Bist Du Dir sicher?" fragte er sie.

„Ja! So sicher wie noch nie in meinem Leben!" hauchte sie leise zurück und küsste ihn erneut.  
Beide wussten, dass es nun kein Zurück mehr gab. Wieder küssten sie sich leidenschaftlich und er spürte, wie sich ihr Becken ihm entgegendrängte. Langsam hob er sie hoch und setzte sie auf seine Hüften. Sie schlang die Beine um seine Taille und so drang er ganz langsam in sie ein. Er merkte, dass sie die Luft anhielt als er in sie drang.

‚Wahrscheinlich ist es ihr erstes Mal!' Schoß es ihm durch den Kopf. Als sie sein Zögern bemerkte lächelte sie ihn an und küsste ihn. Als er ganz in ihr war lehnte er sie mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand des Schrankes und begann sich sehr vorsichtig in ihr zu bewegen. Er musste sich unheimlich beherrschen, um nicht sofort zu explodieren, so sehr hatte sie ihn erregt. Sie begann zu stöhnen und er ebenfalls. Um jedoch unentdeckt zu bleiben verbarg sie das Gesicht an seiner Schulter und er tat es ihr gleich.

Sie genoss jeden seiner Stöße, die nun immer schneller und intensiver wurden. Sie spürte plötzlich ein unheimliches kribbeln am ganzen Körper, beinahe hätte sie vor Lust laut aufgeschrieen. Doch sie beherrschte sich indem sie ihn sanft in die Schulter biss und ihre Fingernägel in seinen Rücken grub. Als er das spürte, wusste er genau, dass sie gerade einen Orgasmus hatte.

Zwar hatte er das selbst noch nie erlebt, aber genau so hatte er es sich immer vorgestellt. Dieser Gedanke gab ihm den Rest und auch er kam heftig. Erschöpft sanken beide auf dem Boden zusammen und lächelten sich Glücklich an. In einer Ecke des Schrankes fanden sie eine zusammengefaltete Decke in die sie sich rein kuschelten und eng aneinander geschmiegt schliefen sie ein.

**_oooOOOooo_**

Hatte da nicht eben jemand ihren Namen gerufen? Langsam schlug sie die Augen auf und brauchte einen kurzen Moment, um sich zu erinnern, wo sie eigentlich war. Doch dann fiel es ihr wieder ein. Glücklich, aber auch ein wenig ängstlich sah sie zu dem jungen Mann, an dessen Brust gekuschelt sie so wunderbar geschlafen hatte.

Er sah so unschuldig und liebenswert aus, wie er so mit geschlossenen Augen da lag. Mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht beobachtete sie ihn im Schlaf. In diesem Moment erinnerte nichts an die Arroganz und die spöttische Art, die er sonst gewöhnlich an den Tag legte.  
„Hermiiiineeee! Wo bist du?"

Also hatte sie doch jemand gerufen. Das klang nach Ginny. So ein Mist, musste sie sie denn ausgerechnet jetzt suchen?  
Leise flüsterte sie „Malfoy?"  
Er blinzelte und öffnete dann die Augen „Draco."

„Was?"  
„Na, ich denke, das Draco jetzt angebrachter ist" erwiderte er mit einem glücklichen Grinsen auf dem Gesicht.  
„Ja, da hast du wohl Recht", auch sie konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

Sie sahen sich eine zeitlang in die Augen, als er plötzlich zu ihr sagte: „Hermine, ich glaube ich habe mich in dich verliebt!"  
Ihre Augen wurden vor Erstaunen groß, ehe sie ihm erwiderte: „Draco, ich glaube, mir geht es genauso!"  
Beide lächelten sich wieder an und dann zog er sie zu sich und gab ihr einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

„HERMINE!? Verdammt, wo steckt sie nur?"

„Draco, ich glaube, ich muss gehen" sagte sie traurig.  
„Ja, es klingt fast so" erwiderte er seufzend.  
„Sehen wir uns bald wieder?"  
„Am liebsten sofort" sagte er zwinkernd.

„Heute Abend? Um 11 vor dem Raum der Wünsche?"  
„Geht klar. Hoffentlich halte ich es so lange ohne dich aus!"  
„Ja, dasselbe hoffe ich auch!"

Hermine stand auf und begann sich anzuziehen, wobei sie spürte, dass er sie genau dabei beobachtete.  
Er genoss es, sie so wie Gott sie schuf vor sich stehen zu sehen. Die kleine Gänsehaut, die ihren Körper jetzt bedeckte, faszinierte ihn eben so sehr wie ihre makellose helle Haut, auf der er einige kleinere Spuren hinterlassen hatte. Am liebsten hätte er sie gar nicht gehen lassen, denn er spürte, wie die Leidenschaft aufs Neue in ihm erwachte. Aber er wusste auch, dass sie jetzt gehen musste, sonst würde sie tierischen Ärger bekommen.

**_oooOOOooo_**

Als sie sich fertig angezogen hatte, gab sie ihm noch mal einen Kuss, dann öffnete sie die Tür des Schrankes einen Spalt breit und spähte auf den Gang. Als die Luft rein war, schlich sie sich hinaus und in die Bücherei hinein, die ja gleich um die Ecke lag.  
Kaum war sie drinnen und hinter ein paar Regalen verschwunden, als sie auch schon Ginny hörte, wie sie erneut ihren Namen rief.  
Schnell kam sie hinter den Regalen wieder hervor.

„Ginny, hier drüben bin ich."  
„Mensch Hermine, wo warst du denn? Ich such dich schon seit mehr als zwei Stunden!" Ginny klang leicht sauer und genervt.  
„Du suchst mich schon so lange und kommst als letztes darauf, ich könnte in der Bücherei sein, wo das doch mein Lieblingsplatz im ganzen Schloss ist?" fragte sie mit einem schelmischen Lächeln im Gesicht, allerdings nicht sicher, ob Ginny hier schon nachgesehen hatte.

Daraufhin musste Ginny auch wieder lächeln „Ja, du hast Recht, ich hätte auch früher darauf kommen können, dass du hier bist, du alte Leseratte" gab sie grinsend von sich. Hermine atmete erleichtert auf. Sie hatte hier also wirklich noch nicht gesucht.  
„War es denn wenigstens ein schönes Buch, wenn es dich so sehr gefesselt hat?"  
„Ja, das war es wirklich."  
„Und worum ging es da?"

„Um eine verbotene Liebe" seufzte sie.  
Ginny seufzte ebenfalls „Wirklich?"  
„Ja, eine Liebe zwischen zwei verfeindeten Fronten. Die Liebe geht eben manchmal seltsame Wege."

„Oh, wie romantisch. Warum so was nur nie im echten Leben geschieht? Stell dir mal vor du und Malfoy würdet euch ineinander verlieben...das wäre doch auch so etwas!"  
Vor lauter Schreck verschluckte Hermine sich heftig. „WAS?"

„Entschuldige Hermine. Das kam mir nur gerade so in den Sinn" lachte Ginny „Du hättest mal dein Gesicht gerade sehen sollen. Echt zu komisch" prustete sie weiter.  
„Ja, wirklich sehr komisch Ginny. Stell dir mal vor, das würde wirklich passieren. Keiner von euch würde mehr mit mir zu tun haben wollen, oder?!"

Ginny überlegte einen Moment bis sie antwortete: „Doch Hermine, ich schon. Wenn es wirkliche Liebe wäre. Bei Harry und Ron wäre ich mir da allerdings nicht so sicher."  
Hermine sah sie ziemlich zweifelnd an, ihr Verstand raste. Sollte sie ihrer besten Freundin einfach alles erzählen? Nein, zumindest noch nicht sofort.

„Es würde dich nicht stören?" fragte Hermine noch einmal vorsichtig nach.  
„Nein, du bist und bleibst trotzdem meine beste Freundin, egal in wen du dich mal verliebst" sagte Ginny nun sehr ernst. Innerlich wunderte sie sich, warum das Hermine auf einmal so wichtig war.

Kaum hatten sie das Gespräch soweit beendet, als Draco zur Tür herein kam. Ginny rollte sofort genervt die Augen. Hermine wunderte sich, was jetzt los war, da sie mit dem Rücken zur Tür gestanden hatte.  
„Was ist denn Ginny?"  
„Wenn man vom Teufel spricht. Da kommt Malfoy gerade."

„WAS?" entsetzt drehte Hermine sich um und tatsächlich, da stand er. Sie wäre am liebsten gleich wieder dahin geschmolzen, wobei seine Augen ihr verrieten, dass es ihm genauso ging, doch äußerlich blieb er kalt und Hermine verstand warum.  
„Wer hat von mir gesprochen?" fragte er Ginny mit einem arroganten Lächeln auf den Lippen.

„Niemand hat von dir gesprochen. Wir sprachen vom Teufel, wobei das bei dir ja nicht viel Unterschied macht" gab Ginny bissig zurück.  
„Wenn du dich da natürlich angesprochen fühlst, wundert mich das allerdings auch kaum."  
Draco lachte laut los. „Du hältst mich also für den Teufel? Ich weiß ehrlich nicht, ob ich das jetzt als Kompliment auffassen soll" gab er hämisch zurück.

„Komm lass uns gehen Ginny" versuchte Hermine die Situation zu entschärfen und glücklicherweise gelang es. Ginny ging voraus, und Hermine folgte ihr. Als sie mit Draco auf gleicher Höhe war, trafen sich ihre Augen und beide lächelten sich liebevoll an. „Bis später" flüsterte er ihr noch zu, dann war Hermine an ihm vorbei.

Ginny motze vor sich hin, natürlich ging es um Draco, doch Hermine bekam gar nichts mit. Sie musste andauernd an seine wunderschönen Augen und seine liebevollen Berührungen und Küsse denken. Ihr erstes Mal war tausendmal schöner als sie es sich immer erträumt hatte.  
„Findest du nicht auch?" Ginny riss sie aus ihren Gedanken.  
„Äh, was hast du gesagt Ginny?"

„Na, ich sagte, Malfoy wird auch immer arroganter, findest du nicht auch?"  
„Meinst du wirklich? Ist mir gar nicht aufgefallen."  
„Ehrlich nicht? Wo bist du nur mit deinen Gedanken die ganze Zeit, dass dir so etwas nicht auffällt?"

„Ich weiß auch nicht" erwiderte Hermine, konnte es aber nicht verhindern, dass sich ein kleines Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht stahl.  
Ginny deutete dies völlig falsch und dachte, sie würde an Ron denken, deshalb sagte sie nichts weiter, sondern ließ Hermine in ihrer Gedankenwelt schwelgen.

**_oooOOOooo_**

Zurück im Gemeinschaftsraum warteten Harry und Ron schon auf die beiden.  
„Da seid ihr ja endlich. Wo wart ihr denn so lange?" wollte Ron wissen und Harry nickte bekräftigend, da er gerade dasselbe fragen wollte.

„Ich hab Hermine gesucht, nur leider zu spät daran gedacht mal in der Bücherei nachzusehen" grinste Ginny etwas verlegen.  
„Und ich hatte mich in einem Buch fest gelesen" gab Hermine beschämt von sich. Es widerstrebte ihr, ihre Freunde anzulügen, aber es ging nun mal nicht anders.

„Das ist ja mal wieder typisch Frauen" sagte Ron nur, grinste und ließ sich wieder in seinen Sessel plumpsen. ‚Uff, das war ja gerade noch mal gut gegangen' dachte Hermine. Aber warum sollten ihr ihre Freunde auch misstrauen? Sie waren ja schließlich Freunde. ‚Aber sie würden die Wahrheit niemals vertragen können.' ‚Woher willst du das wissen, du hast es ja noch nicht versucht.' ‚Nein, allein wie Ginny vorhin auf Draco reagiert hat, würde das nicht gut gehen.' ‚Und du bist dir sicher, dass du wegen diesem Lackaffen deine Freundschaften aufs Spiel setzten willst?' ‚Er ist kein Lackaffe.' ‚Das bringt doch alles nichts.'

Bei diesem Gedanken schwieg auch die andere Stimme in ihrem Kopf und gab der Ersten Recht. Frustriert seufzte sie auf und ließ sich auf einen freien Sessel fallen. Das brachte Hermine ziemlich merkwürdige Blicke ihrer Freunde ein, was sie noch mehr frustrierte.

Wie spät war es eigentlich? Erfreut stellte sie fest, dass es gleich Mittagszeit war. Das hieß, sie konnte Draco endlich wieder sehen, denn er fehlte ihr jetzt schon so unendlich. Zwar könnten sie nur kurze Blicke über die Tische hinweg tauschen, aber das war schon mal besser als nichts.

**_oooOOOooo_**

Draco saß am Fenster im Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum und starrte wieder mal auf die Ländereien Hogwarts hinaus. Er kam sich ziemlich einsam vor. Niemand hatte ihn gefragt, wo er den ganzen Morgen über gewesen war oder warum er in Gedanken versunken vor sich hingelächelt hatte, als er herein kam.

So etwas interessierte in Slytherin eben einfach nicht. Wenn es nach außen hin auch oftmals anders wirken mochte, in Slytherin war man gezwungenermaßen ein Einzelgänger. Richtige Freundschaft gab es nicht. Hier versuchte man nur so viel wie möglich über die anderen zu erfahren, um möglicherweise irgendwann einmal Kapital daraus zu schlagen. Er beneidete Hermine mit ihren Freunden, die sich immer um sie sorgten.

Bei dem erneuten Gedanken an Hermine stahl sich wieder das Lächeln auf sein Gesicht, das ihn schon die ganze Zeit über begleitete. Warum war ihm nur vorher nie aufgefallen, was sie für eine tolle Frau war? ‚Weil du es nicht sehen wolltest' sagte die kleine Stimme in seinem Kopf. Und insgeheim gab er ihr Recht.

„Draco, kommst du mit?" Irritiert blickte er sich um. Es war nur Goyle.  
„Wohin soll ich mitkommen?" fragte Draco verwundert zurück.

„Na, zum Mittagessen!?" Gab es wirklich schon wieder Mittagessen? Eigentlich hatte er gar keinen Hunger. ‚Sie wird auch da sein' Dieser Gedanke riss ihn aus seiner Trance.  
„Klar komm ich, ich hab schon einen Bärenhunger."

**_oooOOOooo_**

Goyle sah ihn ziemlich verwundert an, da dieser Ausspruch so gar nicht Dracos Art war. Überhaupt benahm er sich schon den ganzen Morgen über so komisch. Wenn er es nicht besser wüsste, dann würde er ja steif und fest behaupten, Draco wäre verliebt, doch Pansy hatte er vorhin ziemlich mies angefahren, also konnte das ja wohl nicht der Fall sein. Mit einem Mädchen aus einem anderen Haus würde sich Draco nie im Leben einlassen, dessen war Goyle sich sicher.

**_oooOOOooo_**

In der großen Halle angekommen, ließ Hermine ihren Blick über den Slytherin-Tisch schweifen. ‚So ein Mist, er ist nicht da. Wo steckte er nur? Oder wollte er sie am Ende gar nicht vor heute Abend sehen? ´ In ihrem Kopf rasten die Gedanken wie wild durcheinander.

Hätte Ginny sie nicht am Arm gepackt und zu sich auf die Bank gezogen, sie wäre doch glatt weiter gelaufen und wahrscheinlich erst am Lehrertisch zum Stehen gekommen. Bei diesem Gedanken wurde sie leicht rot im Gesicht und Ginny warf ihr schon wieder einen merkwürdigen Blick zu, die anderen hatten zum Glück nichts mitbekommen.

**_oooOOOooo_**

Ginny wunderte sich vor allem darüber, wo Hermine hingeschaut hatte. Vorhin dachte sie ja noch, Hermine wäre wegen Ron so durch den Wind, aber gerade eben hatte sie so gedankenverloren in die entgegengesetzte Richtung gestarrt. ‚Dort ist doch nur der Slytherin-Tisch' grübelte sie verwundert. Irgendetwas stimmte da doch nicht. Doch sie würde schon noch herausbekommen, was es war. Sie würde Hermine die nächste Zeit eben einfach unauffällig aufmerksamer beobachten.

**_oooOOOooo_**

Hermine saß zwar am Tisch, doch wirklich etwas essen tat sie nicht. Draco war noch immer nicht da. Sonst kam er doch nie zu spät. Lustlos stocherte sie auf ihrem Teller herum. Der voll bepackte Tisch vor ihr entging ihrem Verstand komplett. Sie senkte den Blick wieder, damit nicht so sehr auffiel, wo sie die ganze Zeit hinsah, und begann die Erbsen auf ihrem Teller zu zählen.

„Hermine? Alles in Ordnung mit dir?" fragte sie ein ziemlich besorgt aussehender Harry.  
„Was soll denn mit ihr nicht in Ordnung sein?" Ron bekam natürlich mal wieder nichts mit. Er war viel zu sehr mit seinem Essen beschäftigt.  
„Mit mir ist alles in Ordnung" sagte sie nur und zählte erneut die Erbsen. Harry sah sie besorgt an, fragte aber nicht weiter nach. Er würde sie mal alleine irgendwo abpassen, vielleicht war sie dann gesprächiger als jetzt.

Plötzlich zuckte sie regelrecht zusammen. Dieses Lachen! Sie sah auf und tatsächlich, da war er endlich! Er kam gerade mit Goyle zur Tür herein. Erleichtert atmete sie auf. Er nahm Platz und als er über den Tisch hinweg sah, trafen sich ihre Blicke. Sein Mund verzog sich kaum merklich, doch seine Augen strahlten sie an und Hermines Augen strahlten ebenso zurück. Dann zwinkerte er ihr kurz zu und widmete sich seinem Essen. Nun hatte auch Hermine einen riesigen Hunger.

**_oooOOOooo_**

Harry war der Blick aufgefallen und auch wo sie hingesehen hatte. Doch konnte das wirklich sein? Er hatte sich bestimmt getäuscht. Immerhin war das Malfoy an dem anderen Tisch, zu dem sie da geblickt hatte. ‚Aber er hat ihr doch zugelächelt.' ‚Das hab ich mir mit Sicherheit nur eingebildet.' ‚Na, wenn du dich da mal nicht täuschst.' ‚Das wäre einfach unvorstellbar. Die beiden hassen sich doch!' Nach diesem Satz gab die Stimme, die dauernd dagegen geredet hatte, endlich Ruhe. Aber auch Harry nahm sich vor, Hermine ab jetzt etwas besser im Auge zu behalten.

**_oooOOOooo_**

Nach dem Mittagessen wollte die Zeit einfach nicht vergehen. Zumindest empfand es Hermine so. Sie tigerte durch den Gemeinschaftsraum, nahm immer mal wieder ein Buch zur Hand, nur um es sofort wieder beiseite zu legen, setzte sich ans Fenster, warf einen kurzen Blick nach draußen auf die Ländereien, stand wieder auf, las am schwarzen Brett und blickte alle paar Minuten auf ihre Uhr.

‚Was? Immer noch mehr als 4 Stunden? Das kann doch nicht wahr sein! Ist meine Uhr vielleicht kaputt gegangen?'  
„Ginny? Kannst du mir vielleicht sagen, wie spät es ist? Ich glaube meine Uhr ist stehen geblieben."  
„Klar, es ist jetzt auf die Minute 18 Uhr und 42 Minuten."

„Danke, dann geht meine Uhr wohl doch richtig" gab Hermine enttäuscht zurück.  
„Sag mal Hermine, worauf wartest du eigentlich? Du tigerst hier schon den ganzen Nachmittag unruhig herum und machst alle ganz nervös."

„Ich warte auf gar nichts" antwortete sie viel zu schnell, so dass es absolut unglaubwürdig klang. Auch Ginny hatte bemerkt, dass Hermine ihr total ausgewichen war.  
‚Also wartet sie wirklich auf etwas. Wenn ich nur wüsste, was es ist.'

‚So ein Mist' fluchte sie innerlich. ‚Ginny hat bestimmt etwas gemerkt, auch wenn sie nichts weiter dazu gesagt hat. Hoffentlich geht sie trotzdem rechtzeitig in ihr Bett, so dass ich noch nach draußen komme. Wenn ich ihn heute nicht mehr sehen kann, dann glaub ich geh ich kaputt.'

Warum muss auch alles so kompliziert sein? Sie hätte sich ja ebenso gut in Ron verlieben können. Da hätte sie wenigstens auf die Unterstützung von Harry und Ginny bauen können. Aber so durfte es natürlich keiner wissen. Zum Glück war wenigstens Ron in solchen Dingen etwas unbedarft und bekam eigentlich nie etwas von dem mit, was um ihn herum geschah.

Sonst hätte sie noch ein Paar wachsame Augen mehr im Rücken, die beiden anderen reichen schon. Ja, warum hatte sie sich eigentlich in Draco verliebt? Sie fand darauf einfach keine Antwort. Klar, er sah ziemlich gut aus, mit seinen blonden Haaren und diesen grauen Augen, die so tief waren wie ein Gebirgssee im Winter, aber das konnte doch noch nicht alles sein. Sie grübelte ziemlich lange darüber nach, als sie eine Erkenntnis wie ein Blitz traf:

‚Er hat einfach so etwas Verbotenes an sich. Das ist es, was ihn für mich so einzigartig macht. Seine dunkle Seite.' Das war es, da war sie sich ganz sicher. Außerdem weil sie sich und den anderen beweisen wollte, dass auch ein Draco Malfoy seine liebenswerten Seiten hatte, die er nur besser versteckte als andere.

Nachdem sie sich darüber endlich im Klaren war, blickte sie wieder auf die Uhr und wäre am liebsten vor Freude in die Luft gesprungen. Nur noch eine halbe Stunde, dann würde sie ihn endlich wieder sehen. Wie auf Kommando stand in diesem Moment Ginny auf und sagte, sie wolle in ihr Bett gehen.  
„Nacht Hermine, kommst du bald nach?"

„Ich weiß nicht. Ich glaube, ich bin heute noch nicht müde. Vielleicht lese ich dann ja einfach noch ein wenig? Und falls ich nicht nachkomme, dann bin ich wahrscheinlich mal wieder mit dem Buch in der Hand auf dem Sessel eingeschlafen" schob sie gleich noch hinter her, damit Ginny nicht misstrauisch wurde, falls es sehr spät bei ihr würde.  
„Alles klar, dann viel Spaß beim Lesen."

„Danke, gute Nacht Ginny." Bildete sie es sich nur ein oder hatte Ginny das Wort lesen gerade eben sehr merkwürdig betont? ‚Ach was, das waren nur deine überspannten Nerven' versuchte sie sich selbst zu beruhigen. Sie schlüpfte noch einmal ins Badezimmer, um sich frisch zu machen und ihr Aussehen zu kontrollieren, dann machte sie sich auf den Weg in den Raum der Wünsche.

**_oooOOOooo_**

Draco war es den Nachmittag über kaum besser ergangen als Hermine. Er hatte drei Stunden lang versucht, mit Goyle Schach zu spielen, doch er konnte sich einfach nicht darauf konzentrieren. Nachdem Goyle ihn das sechste Mal geschlagen hatte, wurde es sogar ihm zu dumm, und er ließ Draco einfach alleine im Gemeinschaftsraum sitzen.

Wahrscheinlich dachte er, Draco wolle ihn mit Absicht gewinnen lassen und ihn damit ärgern. Danach hatte Draco versucht, in ein paar Zeitschriften zu blättern, jedoch hatte er sie alle gleich wieder in die nächste Ecke geschmissen. Dann kam Pansy, die wie immer versuchte mit ihm zu flirten.

Normalerweise wäre er darauf gerne eingestiegen, doch heute war er so genervt von ihr, dass er es geschafft hatte, sie innerhalb von 20 Minuten so was von zu beleidigen, dass sie von Dannen zog und ihn seit dem keines Blickes mehr würdigte. Nun saß er schon lange Zeit am Fenster und starrte auf den Schwarzen See hinaus. Die Wasseroberfläche, die im Sonnenlicht glänzte, war das Einzige, das ihn heute überhaupt noch ein wenig beruhigen konnte und die steinerne Fensterbank unter ihm gab ihm das Gefühl, die ihr eigene Kraft an ihn weiter zu geben. In diesem Moment fühlte er sich mit Hogwarts so tief verbunden, wie noch nie in seinem Leben zuvor.

Zu allem Überfluss kam nun auch noch Snape in den Gemeinschaftsraum und wollte ihn sprechen, doch dafür hatte er heute überhaupt keine Nerven. Also sagte er ihm, dass es ihm heute nicht gut ginge und er sich morgen bei ihm melden würde. Snape war zwar nicht gerade begeistert darüber, doch willigte er ein und wünschte ihm gute Besserung.

Als die Sonne langsam unterging hingen seine Blicke immer noch wie gebannt auf dem See, der nun an der Oberfläche einen zarten Goldton annahm. ‚Das Wasser sieht jetzt aus wie ihre Haare, wenn sie in der Sonne glänzen' dachte er verträumt und musste bei diesem Gedanken lächeln. ‚Wenn sie dich jetzt sehen könnte, sie wäre doch sehr verwundert darüber was für eine Veränderung du über Nacht durch gemacht hast'

Wieder fragte er sich, warum ausgerechnet seine bis gestern erklärte Todfeindin ihm so den Kopf verdreht hatte. ‚Weil du sie nicht haben darfst' sagte die kleine Stimme in seinem Kopf wieder und er wusste, dass sie Recht hatte.  
„Draco? Hast du schon gesehen, dass nächstes Wochenende wieder Hogsmeade angesagt ist?"  
„Nein Milicent. Danke für die Info."

„Du könntest doch Pansy fragen, ob sie mit dir hingehen will, dann würde sie sicherlich dein ungebührendes Verhalten von vorhin vergessen." Daher wehte also der Wind. Pansy hatte Milicent vorgeschickt, um ihm diese Idee zu unterbreiten.  
„Ich überleg es mir" gab er deshalb nur zurück, schließlich wollte er erst Hermine fragen.  
„Überleg lieber nicht zu lange, sonst geht sie mit jemand anderem", wollte Milicent ihm die Schärfe der Situation begreiflich machen.

„Wenn sie mit jemand anderem hingeht, soll es mir auch recht sein" erwiderte er nun ziemlich genervt.  
Diese Aussage brachte ihm nur ein ärgerliches Schnauben ein, dann ging Milicent endlich.  
'Wahrscheinlich erzählt sie jetzt Pansy wie gerne ich mit ihr da hin gehen würde, nur damit sie sich nicht weiterhin die Augen aus dem Kopf heult.

Mir ist vorher noch nie aufgefallen, wie nervig Pansy eigentlich ist' nach diesem Gedanken musste er über sich selbst schmunzeln. ‚Nein, früher fandest du ja auch Hermine nervig und Pansy war dir eine willkommene Ablenkung.' ‚Apropos Hermine, wie spät ist es eigentlich schon?'

‚Was nur noch eine halbe Stunde, ich wollte mich doch noch umziehen und duschen und so.' Na, zum Glück hast du ja deine frischen Klamotten schon vor einer ganzen Zeit unauffällig hier unten im Bad gebunkert, damit es niemand merkt.' Er machte sich sogleich auf den Weg und verschwand unter der Dusche.

20 Minuten später kam er wieder aus dem Bad, frisch geschniegelt und gebügelt und betrachtete sich wohlwollend im Spiegel. Ja, so konnte er gehen. Er sah sich noch einmal im Gemeinschaftsraum um, damit ihn auch ja keiner verschwinden sah, und machte sich dann heimlich auf den Weg zum Raum der Wünsche.

**_oooOOOooo_**

Keiner von den beiden wusste, dass Harry es sich mit der Karte des Rumtreibers in seinem Bett gemütlich gemacht hatte. Er hatte es Hermine förmlich an der Nasenspitze angesehen, dass sie heute noch etwas vorhatte und wenn seine Vermutung stimmte, dann würde sie sich mit Draco treffen. Allerdings hoffte er noch immer, dass er falsch läge. So beobachtete er gespannt, was die beiden seit etwa zwei Stunden so alles machten, während er gedankenverloren auf ein paar Bertie Botts Bohnen herumkaute.

Er konnte auf der Karte sehen, dass alle beide in dem jeweiligen Gemeinschaftsraum unruhig auf und ab schritten, das gefiel ihm schon mal gar nicht, da ihn das in seiner Vermutung bestärkte. Als dann auch noch beide um halb elf begannen, sich in die Badezimmer zu begeben, ahnte er Böses und tatsächlich, um kurz vor elf verließen beide die Gemeinschaftsräume und bewegten sich zielstrebig auf denselben Punkt zu.

‚Der Raum der Wünsche? Mensch Harry, darauf hättest du auch gleich kommen können. Wahrscheinlich dachte sich Hermine, für den Fall, dass ich einen kurzen Blick auf die Karte werfe, wäre sie mit Draco nicht darauf zu sehen, da der Raum auf der Karte ja nicht existiert. Sie konnte ja auch nicht damit rechnen, dass ich sie schon eine ganze Weile beobachte.' Bei diesem Gedanken musste er sogar etwas grinsen.

‚Ja, sie bleiben beide ganz nah zusammen vor dem Raum stehen. Und jetzt beginnt Hermine davor auf und ab zu schreiten. Nun sind sie beide von der Karte verschwunden. Ich hab's doch gewusst. Oh Hermine, hoffentlich rennst du da mal nicht in dein Unglück' seufzte Harry in Gedanken und fühlte wie er wütend wurde. ‚Warum spricht sie denn nicht mit uns darüber?' grübelte er säuerlich über ihr Verhalten nach.

‚Weil sie genau vor so einer Reaktion, wie du sie jetzt an den Tag legst, Angst hat?' sagte eine andere Stimme in ihm. Irgendwie wusste er, dass diese Stimme Recht hatte und so beschloss er, wenigstens zu versuchen, Verständnis für seine beste Freundin aufzubringen. Allerdings wollte er sie auch zur Rede stellen und er konnte nicht vermeiden, dass sich der nächste Gedanke in seinen Kopf schlich: ‚So leicht kommst du mir aus der Sache nicht raus, dich werd ich schon noch ganz schön zappeln lassen. Ausgerechnet Malfoy.' Und er überlegte, wie er Hermine am besten darauf ansprechen konnte, ohne dass es die anderen mitbekamen.

**_oooOOOooo_**

Hermine und Draco ahnten davon natürlich nichts. Überglücklich fielen sie sich vor dem Raum der Wünsche in die Arme und küssten sich. Endlich nach so vielen Stunden, die beiden wie eine Ewigkeit vorkamen, hatten sie sich wieder. Hermine schritt dreimal vor dem Raum auf und ab und konzentrierte sich auf einen romantischen und gemütlichen Raum, in dem sie mit Draco alleine sein konnte.

Dann erschien auch schon die alte Tür mit den rostigen Scharnieren und Draco drückte angespannt die Klinke runter. Mit einem lauten Knarren, von dem sie fürchteten, dass es im ganzen Schloss zu hören war, öffnete sich die Türe schließlich und beiden verschlug es fast die Sprache bei diesem wundervollen Anblick.

Es war ein Raum, ganz in weiß gehalten, in der Mitte mit einem riesigen Bett, welches über und über mit Kissen voll lag und es rieselte doch tatsächlich Schnee von der Decke, der den Boden nicht berührte. ‚Fast wie in der großen Halle im Winter' dachte Hermine ehrfürchtig. Im Kamin prasselte ein gemütliches Feuer, davor lag ein ebenfalls weißes Fell. Außerdem gab es auch eine große gemütliche Couch.

Draco nahm ihre Hand und zog sie zu dem Fell vor dem Kamin. Beide setzten sich und Draco legte liebevoll seine Arme um Hermine. Sie blickten still ins Feuer und genossen erstmal einfach nur die Nähe des anderen. Hermine spürte seinen Atem in ihrem Nacken und wagte es nicht, diesen magischen Moment mit einem Wort zu unterbrechen.

„Du hast mir so gefehlt, mein Engel" raunte Draco ihr zärtlich ins Ohr und seine Haare kitzelten sie dabei auf der Wange, was ihr sogleich einen wohligen Schauer über den Rücken jagte.

„Ich habe dich auch total vermisst" gab sie lächelnd zurück. „Eine Frage hätte ich noch an dich" sprach sie leise weiter. Draco sah ihr, gespannt was nun folgen würde, in die Augen: „Warum warst du eigentlich um Mitternacht noch unterwegs?" Mit dieser Frage hatte er nun überhaupt nicht gerechnet. Etwas verlegen räusperte er sich, ehe er zu einer Antwort ansetzte:

„Ich hatte Hunger und war noch mal in der Küche. Auf dem Rückweg bin ich dann dir begegnet." Er konnte spüren, wie seine Wangen sich rot färbten, doch Hermine grinste nur, als sie erwiderte: „So verfressen sieht du gar nicht aus." Nun musste auch er grinsen, ehe er sich wieder in ihren braunen Augen verlor.

Draco küsste sie zärtlich auf den Hals und konnte fühlen wie Hermine eine Gänsehaut bekam. Er nahm ihre Hände und zog sie zu sich herum, so dass sie ihm tief in die Augen blickte. Für einen kurzen Moment schien die Zeit still zu stehen, dann konnte Hermine seine weichen und warmen Lippen auf ihren spüren. Wie hatte ihr das gefehlt, dabei waren sie doch vor ein paar Stunden erst zusammen gewesen.

„Draco, ich liebe dich" hauchte sie ihm atemlos entgegen, worauf er sie noch leidenschaftlicher küsste.  
„Ich liebe dich auch mein Engel" sagte er in ihr Ohr, ehe ihre Lippen erneut miteinander verschmolzen. Sie sanken langsam auf dem Fell nieder und vergaßen für ein paar wenige Stunden den Rest der Welt.

_

* * *

_

Und...wie war es? Hat es gefallen...oder doch eher nicht?

_Sagt es mir in einem Review!? °liebschau°_


End file.
